1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel amorphous aluminum-refractory metal alloys with special characteristics such as high corrosion resistance, high wear resistance and considerable toughness, which alloys are useful in industrial plants such as chemical plants and other various industrial or domestic applications.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Corrosion-resistant aluminum alloys have heretofore been widely used in various fields. On the other hand, Ti, Zr, Nb, Ta, Mo and W belong to refractory metals. Melting points of Nb, Ta, Mo and W are higher than the boiling point of Al. It is, therefore, difficult to apply conventional methods including melting for production of Al alloys with Nb, Ta, Mo and W and for production of these Al alloys in which a portion of Nb, Ta, Mo and W are substituted with Ti and/or Zr.
Most of the passive films, which can protect metallic materials in mild environments, suffer break down in hydrochloric acids. Because of severe corrosiveness of hydrochloric acids, there are no metallic materials which are corrosion resistant in hydrochloric acids. Currently used aluminum alloys are no exceptions.
In view of the above-foregoing, there has been a strong demand for further new metallic materials which can be used in such severe environments, that corrode almost all currently used metallic materials.